


Confessions

by charlise_linann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlise_linann/pseuds/charlise_linann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma confronts Hook about his confession in the Echo Cave. Based on the events of 3x06 "Ariel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I created that I wish had happened between our two beautiful babies (They're clearly canon now though so I don't even mind it didn't happen).

She found him resting against a firm boulder, bottle of rum in hand. She watched as he brought the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back as he greedily inhaled the contents. What she wouldn't do for some alcohol of her own, but she knew now wasn't the time.

Emerging from her position amidst the shrubs, she advanced towards the pirate, surprised that he hadn't seemed to notice her. Gradually, she drew nearer to him, about to call his name when he beat her to it.

"Swan?"

So he had noticed her. Unwilling to beat around the bush, Emma jumped straight to the matter that had all but consumed her thoughts for the past few hours.

"We need to talk."

Hook knocked back another mouthful of rum, before meeting her eyes. "About what?" His voice was dripping with blatant disinterest, but Emma knew it was a facade to prevent her from seeing what he was truly feeling.

"About what happened back there in the Echo Caves."

His eyes flickered to his bottle of rum as he twirled the object in his good hand. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific, love. Quite a few things happened and I'm having trouble recalling what you're referring to."

She couldn't take his 'don't give a fuck' attitude any longer. "Could you just stop?"

One of his brows arched up at her sudden outburst, but he remained generally unresponsive. "Stop what?"

"This!"

"And what exactly is 'this', lass?"

"This is you acting as if you didn't just confess your heart out to me barely two hours ago!"

From her position, she noticed his body tense before he replaced the rum in its home at his hip. Slowly, he stood from his position on the rock, brushing off imaginary dirt from his body before approaching Emma. She felt her heart drop, as he walked right past her, not offering her the slightest glance. "There is nothing to discuss on the matter."

As he walked away, Emma felt the beginnings of anger starting to bubble up within her. Anger at him for brushing off the events of earlier. Anger at him for refusing to open up to her after all they'd been through. Hell, she was spitting with rage. This rage fueled her next actions.

In a few quick strides, she caught up with Hook, before grabbing him by the shoulder and whirling him around to face her. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

His body stood tense as he stared straight ahead at the space above her head, completely refusing to meet her eyes. Feeling herself begin to drain of the emotion that had been powering her, she brought up a fist and knocked it against his chest. "Just say something, dammit!"

"What do you want me to say, Emma?" She felt her breath catch at the complete brokenness jarring his voice, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Do you want me to tell you how you have brought out feelings that I had thought I'd buried deep down for centuries? How you have made me let go of my love, Milah? Something I had deemed impossible? How you've somehow singlehandedly managed to work your way into this old pirate's heart and bring out the honorable man he once was? How I have imagined my happy ending with you by my side?"

"Hook-"

Emma could feel her heart jump into her throat at his words.

Seconds after, she felt her heart stop as he met her eyes, the utter adoration and pain he was feeling being displayed out to her so openly. "How I'm on my way to bloody well falling in love with you?"

I'm on my way to bloody well falling in love with you.

Emma ran the sentence on loop in her head, the full meaning of it gradually being realized. She didn't know if she should jump for joy or cry. The fucking pirate loved her.

"But it all means nothing because I know I'll never have you."

It was at that moment Emma realized just how alike they were. He didn't think he was good enough. He found himself undeserving of love, just as she did.

"You love Bae-Neal, Emma. That much was made clear by your display earlier. So I will help you find your boy, and when we return to Storybrooke I'll stay out of your way."

The thought didn't sit well with Emma at all. She hated to admit it, not being the type to talk or even think about her feelings, but she'd grown close to the pirate during her stay in Neverland. You could even say the feelings had stemmed from their first meeting. Somehow, the physical attraction she had felt for Hook had evolved into something much more real. Something she'd never think she'd experience with anyone else, but Neal.

She was in love with Captain fucking Hook.

Him leaving her after their adventure simply wasn't in the equation.

Emma reached a hand out and grabbed him by the underside of his elbow as he turned once again to walk away.

"Screw you."

She ignored the shock on his face at her words.

"Screw you." Her voice rose considerably.

"Lass-"

"Don't you 'lass' me, pirate. This self righteous act you're trying to pull isn't working. Here you are making decisions for me without hearing what I have to say on the matter. You fucking selfish bastard!"

"Emma what are you talking about?"

She cursed loudly in her head as she remembered Rumplestiltskin's-Mr. Gold's - or whatever the hell he called himself - words from earlier.

It was time to take a leap of faith.

"I have feelings for you."

His face seemed to cloud over with battling emotions, before he turned his head away from her, but she caught the pain growing more vivid in his eyes. "Emma, you don't have to do this. I saw what happened with you and Neal in the cave. I don't want you feeling like you have to say this out of pity for me."

"You saw what happened. You didn't hear anything."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I told Neal I wished he had died."

Hook's head swiveled back around to face her. "Why?"

"Because even though the pain of what he did to me all those years ago is still fresh in my mind, I've realized something. I can let it all go."

His eyes flickered around her face before falling in defeat. "I don't see how this has anything to do with me."

"Have you heard nothing I've been saying?"

When he didn't say anything, Emma took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

"I'm in love with you, Killian Jones." Just like that, Emma felt all the weight clear her shoulders.

In a flash, he had placed his hands at the sides of her face, staring at her with a spark of hope that was being clouded by his fear.

"Emma, if this is a joke tell me now." She felt her heart break at the wild desperation in his tone. "If you are just playing around with me- Please just tell me. I could not handle it if you were."

Slowly, she covered his hands with hers, tears tracing down her cheeks. "I love you, you stupid, frustrating, drunk of a pirate."

"Emma-"

A shaky chuckle escaped her lips. "If I have to say it one more time I swear-"

She was interrupted by his lips being placed over hers in a heated kiss. A sigh of contentment escaped her body as she returned the gesture in equal fervor before reluctantly pulling away. Her forehead rested against his, their breaths mingling with each other at their close proximity, immediately causing a sense of déjà vu as she recalled their prior kiss.

A slight smirk graced Killian's lips hinting that he was recalling their first kiss as well. "I take it that was not a one time thing?"

A short laugh escaped Emma's mouth accompanied by a brief roll of the eyes before she grabbed Killian by the lapels of his leather coat, bringing his lips back down to meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it lovelies! If you wouldn't mind dropping a review that would be great!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at stuckindisney (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
